utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Wotamin
Wotamin (ヲタみん) là một utaite được biết đến nhờ chất giọng hài hòa và khỏe, cô có thể hát được cả nốt cao lẫn nốt thấp. Cô thường hát kết hợp với clear tạo thành cặp clewota. Thỉnh thoảng cô cũng có hát lại nhiều ca khúc không phải của VOCALOID. Cô còn là một mixer (người hòa âm) và đã từng hòa phối nhiều bài hát cho clear, 96Neko, Valshe và các utaite khác. Bản hát lại có nhiều lượt xem của cô tính đến tháng 3 năm 2013 là Nisoku Hokou với hơn 846 nghìn lượt theo dõi. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 10, 2009) # (Phát hành vào ngày 20 tháng 10, 2010) # Feel++ (Chuoushokudou album) (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 10, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 10, 2010) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 4 (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 4, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 1 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 6, 2011) # VOCALOID Laboratory (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # Nijiiro (Phát hành vào ngày 4 tháng 9, 2011) # Acomiku with VOCALISTS (Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 11, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Amnesia Song Collection (Phát hành vào ngày 23 tháng 5, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 5, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # BabyPod (Phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # Princess for Princess (Phát hành vào ngày 3 tháng 10, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # PANDORA VOXX REBOOT (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013) # GigaBanana The Best ~ NORISHIO Aji ~ (Phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 7, 2013) # MAGICAL EFFECTORS ~ Tribute to buzzG ~|MAGICAL EFFECTORS|MAGICAL EFFECTORS ~ Tribute to buzzG ~ (Phát hành vào ngày 3 tháng 7, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2008.05.03) # "Gyakushuu no Meikou" (2008.06.28) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.06) # "Melt" -Band Edition- (2008.07.08) # "InMyDream" -remix- (2008.07.18) # "COLOR" (2008.07.24) # "Yubisaki" (Fingertips) (2008.08.02) # "Atsuku! Atsukamashiku! relations" feat. Wotamin và Montea (2008.08.24) # "Konya ga Spanky" (2008.08.25) # "Raion" feat. Wotamin và Montea (2008.09.04) # "Liberate ~ Akai umi no yoake ~" (2008.09.04) # "Marionette" (2008.09.13) # Hachi Tsuki Janaikedo Hachi tsuki no hanayome" (2008.09.21) # "Cantarella" feat. Tonbo và Wotamin (2008.09.23) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although my Song has no Form) feat. Wotamin và clear (2008.09.25) # "Cendrillon" feat. Tonbo và Wotamin (2008.10.14) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (Oblivion Suicide) feat. Vivienne và Wotamin (2008.10.20) # "INTERMISSION" (2008.10.25) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You who Resemble me, I who Resemble You) feat. Wotamin và clear (2008.10.31) # "Gokurakuchou" (Bird of Paradise) (2008.11.25) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. REN và Wotamin (2008.11.13) # "Snow Promenade" feat. Wotamin và clear (2008.11.26) # "GENIUS Syndrome" (2008.12.02) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.12.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.15) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.25) # "Sad Song" (2008.12.29) # "Nijiiro Chouchou" (Rainbow Butterfly) (2009.01.12) # "World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.01.23) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. Wotamin và clear (2009.01.25) # "Motto☆Hade ni ne!" (2009.01.28) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.06) # "Ishidatami no Hiki Akuma" feat. Wotamin, Ichigo, Minami, Ryou, REN và Yakunin (2009.02.07) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Wotamin và clear (2009.02.15) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Cyclone" feat. Noriko và Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) (2009.02.21) # "Fake Lover" (2009.03.31) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- feat. Wotamin và clear (2009.04.08) # "Ouka Ryouran" (2009.04.26) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuseigun" (2009.05.04) # "magnet" feat. Wotamin và massΩ (2009.05.11) # "Shuen" (Scarlet Flame) (2009.05.28) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.05) # "COLOR" -retake- (2009.06.19) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin và Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Wotamin và Vivienne (2009.07.21) # "Catapult Nation" (2009.08.09) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just a Little Farewell) (2009.08.11) # "Piano × Forte × Scandal" (2009.08.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.26) # "Starmine" (2009.09.28) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.10.19) # "Onigiri no Theme" (2009.10.24) # "Nee." (Hey.) (2009.10.29) # "Ochiba to Waltz" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) feat. Wotamin và amu (2009.11.01) # "Scissorhands" (2009.12.08) # "ACUTE" feat. Wotamin, clear và Seriyu (2009.12.21) # "Letter song" (2010.01.05) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.01.06) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (2010.01.09) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.21) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart・Miracle) feat. Wotamin và Saiya (2010.01.23) # "If" (2010.01.27) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2010.02.01) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2010.02.10) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.02.12) (Love Circulation) (Bakemonogatari OP) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Hanagumori" (Cloudy Weather in Spring) (2010.02.28) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Wotamin và Kakichoco (2010.03.01) # "Yubi yui" (2010.03.10) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.03.11) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" feat. Wotamin and K-ta (2010.03.18) # "Gemini" feat. Wotamin và Da-little (2010.04.02) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.04.03) # "OVER" (2010.04.19) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.04.28) # "Catastrophe" feat. Wotamin và Saiya (2010.04.08) # "Nichiyou" feat. Asamaru và Wotamin (2010.04.11) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.02) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (Goodbye Alice) (2010.07.01) # "Fukkireta" (2010.07.01) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and Girl) (2010.07.10) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Juvenile" feat. Wotamin và clear (2010.07.25) # "ARiA" (2010.08.03) # "Never" feat. Wotamin và Kakichoco (2010.08.03) # "TABOO" (2010.08.21) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Kimiiro Senkou Hanabi" (Original) (2010.08.23) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.08.29) # "Green Straight" (2010.09.29) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- (2010.10.16) # "Aitai" (I want to meet you) (2010.10.21) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.11.29) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- -retake- (2010.12.03) # "Everytime" (2010.12.23) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2010.12.25) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Work Hard Starting Next Year) (2010.12.30) # "Cat Food" (2011.01.18) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Wotamin và TaMU (2011.01.19) # "Packaged" (2011.03.04) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kuripurin, Seriyu và Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Baby Love" (2011.03.08) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (The Magic of Greetings) (2011.03.21) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.03.28) # "Jounetsu wo Upload" (Upload a Fever) feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Prico, ChouCho và Korosuke (2011.04.03) # "LUV for U" (Original) (2011.04.12) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2011.04.19) # "Packaged" (2011.05.03) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2011.06.03) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (Liar's World) (2011.06.23) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why don't you call me yet?) (2011.07.08) # "Cherry Girl" (2011.07.24) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.08) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.14) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.08.23) # "Altair" (2011.08.27) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.09) # "6900000000" (2011.10.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Wotamin và Nem (2011.10.27) # "Datte, Datte, Datte" (But, But, But) (2011.11.05) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "trick and treat" feat. clear và Wotamin (2011.12.05) (chỉ có trên clewota Community) # "Rubik's Cube" (2011.12.11) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Wotamin và Baru (2011.12.23) # "Monochrome Night" (2012.01.13) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acomiku ver.-(2012.02.01) # "CLOSE*2" (2012.02.09) # "glow" -Arrange ver.- (2012.02.24) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu và Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.14) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (Mechanical卍Burst) feat. Wotamin và Vivienne (2012.03.25) # "I♥" (2012.03.28) # "sweets parade" feat. Wotamin và Meeko (2012.04.28) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rainy,rainy,rainy" (2012.05.29) # "Irony" (2012.05.31) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku ver.- (2012.07.02) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Wotamin, Kakichoco và Vivienne (2012.07.04) # "Mousou Melancholy" (Delusion Melancholy) (2012.08.08) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (NO.6 ED) (2012.08.10) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Pokota, che:Sakurai và 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) feat. ANFLA (2012.08.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.07) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Wotamin, 96Neko và Pokota(2012.09.07) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.09.12) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin và Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Always and Forever" feat. Wotamin và Baru (2012.10.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2012.10.28) # "Darenimo Hitei Nante Sasenai" (2012.11.09) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.22) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.12.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Wotamin, Au, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Yuikonnu và Hanatan (2012.12.29) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (Morning Glow, Your Song) (2013.01.13) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.30) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru và Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Love Story" (2013.02.25) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.20) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.27) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dreams and Blooming Cherry Trees) (2013.04.02) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Gears of Love" (2013.05.07) }} Những ca khúc trên TmBox Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Rasen no Inori" - Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 11, 2012 ** Bài hát mở đầu cho otome game trên iPhone Iza, Shutsujin! Koisen Hitomaku・Kaisouroku * "Kaze wa Oboeteru" - Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 11, 2012 ** Nhạc nền cho game PS3 Hakuoki Reimeiroku Danh sách đĩa hát Để biết thêm về các album của ANFLA, mời xem tại đây. ) |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = Nem |track2title = Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou |track2info = ( ) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = the fall |track3info = (Hatsune Miku) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Nem |track4title = winter gift |track4info = (Hatsune Miku) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Nem |track5title = Nijiiro |track5info = (GUMI) |track5lyricist = Nem |track5composer = Nem |track5arranger = Nem |track6title = Haru no Kakera |track6info = (Wotamin) |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou |track7info = (Wotamin) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = the fall |track8info = (Wotamin) |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = Nem |track9title = winter gift |track9info = (Wotamin) |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Nijiiro |track10info = (Wotamin) |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = Nem}} |track2composer = otetsu |track2arranger = otetsu |track3title = Shoujo Boudou |track3info = (Girls' Revolt) (Original) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = Kaze wa Oboeteru |track4info = (Learning The Wind By Heart) (Hakuouki: Reimeiroku Nagorigusa ED) |track4lyricist = Ayune Uezono |track4composer = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track4arranger = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track5title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track5arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6title = Kyokasuigetsu |track6info = (Original) |track6lyricist = Umetora |track6composer = Miyako Matsuoka, SunaP |track6arranger = Miyako Matsuoka, SunaP |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track8title = JOY-FULL |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Junky |track8arranger = Junky}} Thư viện ảnh Wotamin 1.jpg|Wotamin ngoài đời thật - Ảnh lấy từ Twitter của cô Wotamin 2.png|Wotamin trong bản hát lại "glow" Minh họa bởi Mogelatte (モゲラッタ) Wotamin 3.png|Wotamin và Meeko trong bản hát lại "sweets parade" Minh họa bởi Sana (さな) Wotamin 4.png|Hình đại diện của Wotamin trong ANFLA Wotamin 5.jpg|Wotamin trên Community của cô Minh họa bởi Kara (空)] Wotamin 6.jpg|Wotamin trên trang người dùng NND top.jpg|Album mới của Wotamin Ambitious Voice Wotamin.full.974093.jpg|Wotamin trong bài Hello, How are you Thông tin thêm * Cô cho rằng mình có một chất giọng dễ mến. * Món ăn yêu thích của cô là các món Nhật. * Cô thích màu đỏ và hồng. * Cô rất yêu mèo. * Cô cảm thấy vui mỗi khi hát. * Họa sĩ cô ngưỡng mộ nhất là Utada Hikaru. * Mỗi khi về nhà, việc đầu tiên cô làm là bật máy tính lên. * Cô hay sưu tầm manga "Hana Yori Dango". * Cô thuộc nhóm máu A. * VOCALOID cô thích nhất là MEIKO. * Mitani Nana và ΦKushiΦ là những utaite cô thích nhất. * Khi cô hát bằng giọng trầm, thấp như trẻ con, các fan gọi cô là Ike-min (イケみん), một từ ghép giữa ikemen và Wotamin. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * TmBox Ngoài lề # Lý lịch của Wotamin # http://ameblo.jp/wotami-25/entry-11228781044.html Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:ANFLA Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn